A summary of progress and an outline for future study for the chiral total syntheses of both pure enantiomers of the potential immunosuppressive [11] Cytochalasins, Cytochalasin C, Cytochalasin D, and Zygosporin G is described. The plan relies on: (1) Intramolecular Diels-Alder reactions of Z-dienes; (2) Conjugate-addition/alkylation reactions with vinyl sulfones; and (3) Enolate-promoted 1,4-fragmentation reactions. A relay study with natural Cytochalasin C is also proposed.